Which one of the Guys
by LorelaiLoriHuntzberger
Summary: DISCONTINUED Buh Bye Dean hello Tristin or Jess or someone else I don't even know who yet I started this years ago but i'm continuing what if Logan was around during season 2...?
1. Dumped an tears

Gilmore Guys 1 Note * I'm sorry that I made Rory out as a weepy baby in this part but it's kinda necessary for story development. They may be kinda out of character but tell me what you think if you like it or not at caffeine_girl8@yahoo.ca Disclaimer this is not mine I will only claim any new characters if I decide to add them the situations added to the series in this fan fiction are mine. But if I owned it I would have Tristan in my closet and Jess under my bed and dean would be in Hollywood heaven for un-wanted ex stars.   
Ok the disclaimer makes me sound like I'm old but I'm 15 years old and if you think that this should be the show thanks for the complement but its not I'm just a 15 year old Canadian from N.S. This takes place in the second season but Teach me Tonight never happened and Rory never kissed Jess. 

Dumped and Tears Chilton-Rory's locker-Paris, Madeline and Louise are walking down the hallway "Did you hear, his majesty, the make out king is coming back, seems his parents are letting him out of military school?" Louise said.  
Madeline smiled and Paris scowled.  
"What's your problem?" Madeline asked.  
"She's just jealous because he chose Rory over her" Louise said.  
"Am not" Paris replied sharply. 

Doose's Market-Evening "Have you been avoiding me lately?" Rory asked Dean  
"Why do you think that?" He asked, avoiding her question.  
"Because you were calling me fourteen times in three hours and now you have barely talked in the last three weeks except when I was in the market stocking up for movie night." Rory said.  
"How long did it take you to write that speech?" (* Author's note* I'm sorry if I make Dean out to be a jerk. Actually, I'm not a bit sorry. I can't stand him and I wish he would go back to Chicago, or fall off a bridge. Is there a bigger bridge than the one Luke pushed Jess off of in stars-hollow? One that I can push Dean off of? * Hee, Hee, Hee*)  
"What are you talking about?" Rory asked.  
"You say I've been avoiding you but you haven't been around lately."  
"You want to know why I haven't been around? Do you really want to know? I was thinking about dumping you. Then I thought about all the things you've done for me, and how much you say you care. I decided you really did care but I guess I was wrong you get jealous of any guy I talk to first it was Tristan, who by the way I hear is coming back then Jess and your excuse is always the same 'he has a thing for you' phrase. So what if he has a thing for me? That's my problem. Dean, we're over!" Rory said storming out of the market.  
Across the street Jess and Luke were sweeping the diner before closing when Rory ran into the diner and collapsed in tears on a stool.  
"Rory what's wrong? Did something happen? Was it Bagboy? Did he hurt you?" Luke asked.  
"He didn't do anything to me exactly he just doesn't trust me, so I dumped him." Rory said "Oh my god I just dumped my first boyfriend." Rory thought just realizing what had happened.  
"Wait till I get my hands on him!" Luke growled.  
"Me first." Jess said.  
"Luke, Jess, both of you stay here, I don't need you causing anymore trouble. This is going to be around town by morning anyway."  
"Good that you finally got rid of him, you were too good for him." Luke said.  
"Coffee?" Jess asked her.  
"Do you really have to ask?" Rory said dryly.  
Just at that minute Dean walked into the diner. "I knew it I knew it you come running here to him, to Jess I knew you like him."  
Rory who at this point was devoid of anything but bitter resentment towards Dean at this point said, "Go away Dean I told you it's over."  
"Rory. May I?" Luke asked Rory Dean not knowing what he meant.  
"Sure." She replied.  
Suddenly Luke walked over to Dean, punched him in the face, pushed him out the door and slammed it in his face, turning towards Rory he asked her "Where's your mom?"  
"The inn."  
"And your car."  
"I'm not driving that thing, not now." She snapped.  
"That's understandable." Luke said to Rory turning to Jess he said "Jess, you take Rory home but Rory I'll see you tomorrow for your free Danish."  
"Thanks Luke." Rory said and went over and hugged him, Luke was shocked before but relaxed and lightly wrapped his arms around his surrogate daughter. "Bye Luke."  
"Yea, bye Uncle Lukey." Jess grinned.  
"Bye Jess, Rory."  


At Rory's house. "Thanks Jess." Rory said when they pulled up to her house.  
"No problem. Always willing to help a pretty lady. Are you going to be alright alone?" He replied with a sly smile.  
"Yea. I'll be okay. Do you want to come in?"  
"No, Luke wants me to get back quickly, or I would." He smirked.  
"O.K." Rory said sadly "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Yea. I'll probably be the one giving your mom coffee."  
"Not me?"  
"You could probably get some from Luke along with your danish so you don't need me." He joked.  
"Why is he pushing me away? Why is everyone pushing me away." Rory thought bursting into tears.  
"Rory what's wrong I was only kidding" Jess said "Great I made the girl of my dreams cry for the second time in one night. I'm a horrible person." He thought  
"Sorry, you're sorry you shouldn't be sorry it's just me I feel like everyone's pushing me away and you were just another name to the list."  
"You have a list?"  
"Yes I do and now you're my number one priority on that list."  
"Wow I feel special. But should I? HUH. Who else is on that list?" He joked  
"Well the first person on that list is Meggan."  
"Meggan who is Meggan?"  
"Meggan was my first enemy she stole my clay in grade one." Rory said very seriously.  
"You mean Meggan Taylor, the cheerleader?"  
"Yes." Rory said sticking her bottom lip out "she's the one who stole my clay."  
"Oh Boo Hoo, Hoo. Poor wittle wory." He mocked "You should be getting in you mom will be home soon."  
"Kay bye Jess and thanks again." She said as she kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
"Yea bye." Jess said barely able to talk because he was so overwhelmed with feeling "The girl of my dreams just kissed me, she kissed me." He thought.  
"See ya tomorrow, Jess." Rory smiled at him as she walked to her door.  
Rory walked into her room collapsed on her bed and cried for the third time that night.  



	2. Party plans and admissions

Gilmore Guys 2 Party plans and admissions Later that night when Lorelai arrived home there was no sign of Rory.  
"Rory, Rory, are you home? Where are you?" Lorelai said from the kitchen.  
"I'm in my room." She answered.  
"Where's your car I didn't see it in the drive."  
"That's because I left in town near the market."  
"Why did you and Dean have a fight?"  
"Kinda, I dumped him I said that I had been thinking of dumping him and he had just been too jealous of every guy I talk to." She said refusing to cry again.  
"You were thinking of dumping him? You never told me that."  
"Well I wasn't seriously considering it that just came out of my mouth he was being such a I don't know jerk."  
"Well guys can do that. Don't get me wrong I'm all for guys I like guys but he was getting really protective like you were property."  
"He accused me of liking Jess and him "having a thing for me." Rory said.  
"Maybe he does have a thing for me? He was so nice and so genuinely concerned when I arrived at the diner and in the car when I started crying" She thought  
"Rory it's raining did you walk home?"  
"No Jess drove me."  
"Why would Jess be driving you?"  
"Cuz my first instinct when I dumped Dean was to run to Luke's and Jess drove me home. Oh guess what. Luke said that I get a free danish tomorrow. Ha, Ha,"  
"Meanie."  
"I'm just going to go to sleep Ok." Rory said.  
"Sure." Lorelai said closing the door to her daughter's room. "She has no idea how far she's fallen for Jess. Man that scares me. She's, she's not going to get pregnant at sixteen like I did no she's not." Lorelai thought.  
The next morning at Luke's.  
"Hi Rory. How are you?" Luke asked handing her a danish and coffee."  
"Hey Stud where's mine?" Lorelai asked sweetly.  
"Stud?" Luke asked. (Note there is no previous L/L action but this will be a Java Junkie)  
"Yes," she said. "Do you have a problem with that?"  
"Many." He responded handing her a danish and a coffee.  
"Thanks Lukey." She said and he took her coffee away from her. "Nooo." She cried.  
"What happened?" Rory asked.  
"Luke took my coffee away because I called him Lukey." Lorelai wined.  
"It's better than when you called him Duke for 2 years."  
"I don't have time for this." Luke said handing back the coffee.  
"Thanks she said walking back to where Rory was sitting looking at her watch.  
"Oh mom I gotta go or I'll miss my bus."  
"K babe. Meet ya here around 4?"  
"Sure bye."  
"Bye."  
Lorelai walked back to the counter. "Luke."  
"What?" He replied his gruffness covering his real feelings for Lorelai.  
"My mom's friend Donna is having a party a week from next Friday and my mother called yesterday asking if I had a date trying to set me up and your name was the first that popped into my head when she said who. So will you go with me please, please, please with coffee on top? Wait you don't like coffee maybe carrots yea carrots, please?" she pouted.  
Luke could never resist her especially when she pouted "Ok I'll go."  
"Thanks so much you are my savoir I nominate you for sainthood." She said leaning over the counter to give him a peck on the cheek.  


Chilton Rory's locker "Open. Open." Rory yelled at her locker.  
"Rory calm down." Paris said. They were getting along a little better since Paris had spent the night at Rory's. "You Ok?"  
"No!" she said leaning against her locker.  
"Is it you and Dean?" Paris asked not sure how this friends thing was supposed to work.  
There is no me and Dean."  
"Dean and I." Paris corrected automatically.  
"What?"  
"Sorry habit."  
"K. Well stop it around me."  
"Alright. He dumped you or you dumped him?"  
"I dumped him. But that's not the big problem. I think I might really, really like Jess.", "Saying it aloud makes it so much more real." Rory thought.  
"Wow you really like Jess?"  
"Yea I think I do. Well we should get to class."  
"Did you hear, Tristan's coming back."  
"When."  
"Next Wednesday."  
"Wow. Six days." Rory said as they headed to class.  
At Luke's after school. "Hi Luke." Rory said as she walked into the diner.  
"Sorry Ror but Luke's not here if you'd rather talk to him I'll go upstairs and get him."  
"No Jess I'll talk to you you're kinda interesting, you don't deny me coffee and you're cuter than Luke."  
"You think I'm cute." He asked teasingly. "Wow she thinks I'm cute she thinks I'm cute." he was chanting in his head  
"I said cuter than Luke but yea you're kinda cute." "Wow did I really say that to his face? Yea I know he's cute well actually he's hot but to tell him. What was I doing?" Rory thought.  
"Good to know I'll file that away in my head for future torture or I'll tell your mom and torture you now." Jess said as Lorelai walked in to the diner.  
"Tell me what?" Lorelai asked.  
"That your daughter thinks I'm cute." He responded  
"You said that?" Lorelai said to her daughter. "I thought all male hotness ratings had to be discussed with me first. But now that you mention it he's Ok but definitely not near as hot as Tristin." Rory just looked at her mother and smiled.  
"Who's this Tristin you keep talking about and comparing me to?"  
"Only the hottest bad boy at Chilton." Lorelai said.  
"And you know this how?" Jess asked looking worried.  
"I don't I haven't seem all the bad boys of Chilton."  
"OK. Rory tell me she's joking. Please."  
"Yes but he is hot." "What is getting into me I don't go around telling guys they're hot and that other guys are hot." Rory thought.  
"Ok too much information over share."  
"Bring it on."  
"What?"  
"Over share that was from bring it on."  
"I can't believe you know this. How do you know this?"  
"Well you know how Mrs. Cameron likes to show irrelevant movies last class Friday after noon she showed bring it on and Lane and I rented it."  
"Oh I remember that. Hour after hour the two of you "be aggressive B-E aggressive." Lorelai said  
"Hey we were mocking don't mock the mocking."  
"Fine." She replied. "Now I gotta go."  
"Why?" Lorelai asked  
"Homework from hell."  
"Oh dam that hell."  
"Hell?" Jess asked.  
"Chilton." The Gilmore girls said in unison.  
"Mom, I need to talk to you later really important." Rory said.  
"What about?" Lorelai asked.  
"Something that happened at Madeline's party."  
"Madeline's party? Wasn't that over a year ago?"  
(Note I don't know if Lorelai knows Rory kissed Tristin in the show but she does here.) "Yea but what happened at Madeline's party?" Rory said hinting for her mother.  
"Madeline's party. Wasn't that after the starlight festival? After you went to the junkyard? Ohhh." Lorelai said clueing in.  
"Yea. So we'll talk about it later." She said leaving Luke's.  
Jess looked at Lorelai "Junkyard?"  
"Yea Dean showed her the frame of her car on their three month anniversary before breaking up with her." Lorelai said and with that she turned and exited Luke's.  
Luke came down and saw Lorelai saying goodbye to Jess they were actually talking and getting along.  
"What was that about?" he asked Jess.  
"Rory thinks I'm hot and she has to talk to Lorelai about a party that happened after Dean broke up with her the first time. We also discussed hell and a guy named Tristan."  
"Bible-boy?"  
"Who?"  
"Tristan he called her Mary."  
"Like the virgin Mary?"  
"Yea."  


At the Gilmore house "So what about the EVIL-ONE (evil sexy hot must I go on)(dun, dun, dun)?"  
"He's back." She mumbled.  
"Could you repeat that just a little clearer?"  
"HE'S BACK." Rory yelled.  
"And you're mad about this why????"  
"I don't know I just it's just I don't know."  
"You like him?"  
"Maybe. Yes. But I'm scared he's gonna end up being the king of Chilton again and I can't deal with being another conquest for him I'm not some floozy he can parade around in front of his 'cool' friends. After that they can laugh at me when my heart gets invested in him and he breaks it I won't stand for that."  
"I think that your heart is already invested in him if you've been putting that much thought into it."  
"But I think that I like Jess too it's weird I just can't get either of them out of my mind. Both of them are turning into one person with me I mean I know you don't approve of Jess but he's so much like me that it's funny we love to read and we like the same music we're similar but not so similar that we bore each other. Tristin he's exciting and fun and I never know what's happening with him and I'm really scared about choosing either one of them.  
My baby's in love but with two guys?' "Which one do you like better?" Lorelai asked.  
"I don't know I really like them both I'm going to bed," she said walking away.  
'I hope you figure it out soon' Lorelai thought 'real soon' 


	3. Tristin Returns

GILMORE GUYS #3 **A.N.**I know I moved it a little fast Rory admitting she liked Tristin in the second chapter before he even returns from military school And I'm sorry I took so long and that it's a very short chapter 

Six days later (If you forgot the day when Tristin returns) in Tristin's car. "It still looks the same as when I left" Tristin thought pulling up to his new parking spot at Chilton. "The building hasn't changed and the people still look the same they look to have the same attitudes their noses still stuck in the air." he thought scanning the crowd for one face in particular. He spotted Rory sitting on a bench under the trees reading her book he exited his car and walked calmly towards her. The people around him didn't notice him because they were too caught up in their own world to care about him. Tristin quietly snuck up behind the bench and whispered in her ear he said "Miss me?"  
At the sound of his voice in her ear Rory jumped up jolting his chin with her shoulder. She recognised that voice but wasn't sure it was possible. "Tristin?" She said jumping around and enveloping him in a hug "Welcome Back."  
"You didn't answer my question. Did ya miss me?"  
"Nope I didn't even think about you I'm suprised I even remembered your name."  
"So you missed me ?"  
"Yea I did miss you." She said still embracing him.  
"Wow. The first time I see her she hugs me and tells me she missed me. This is a better first day back than I could've imagined."  
"So you're back for good?"  
"Yes"  
"Good." Rory said "Did I just say that what is getting into me lately" she thought  
"So... " He said unsure what else to say.  
"What do you have first class?"  
"English with Medina. You?"  
"Same. Walk me to class?"  
"Sure. . . Mary." he said 'My ,my ,my Mary how you've changed.' he thought.  
"So .. how's umm how's everything with you?"  
"Stuff's good."  
"Just good?"  
"Just good."  
"How's everything with bagboy?"  
"Well there... there is no bag boy anymore."  
"Sorry."  
"No your not but you know what neither am i. He was so jealous first because he thought you had a thing for me because of the dance and your performance before the play really helped." "I am really sorry about the way I acted that day. I promised I wouldn't say anything but the way he was standing there it was like a challenge but still that's no excuse."  
Well that was only a little part of the problem when Jess moved to town."  
"Jess?" He said 'oh no I thought that I could come back and maybe have a chance with her.'  
"Yea he's Luke's nephew. Luke owns the coffee shop I go to everyday. Dean was sure he too had a thing for me. Dean became more sure of himself because I ran to Luke's diner after he broke up with me. The only reason I ran there is because Luke has been the closest thing to a father that I have ever had." She said a melancholy smile on her face. "Why was he more of a dad to me than dad maybe it was because he cared or was there" She thought  
"Rory. Earth to Rory."  
"Earth to Rory how lame is that." Rory said.  
"I don't know why I said that it's something I've heard a lot of since I've been home."  
"From who? your imaginary friend?"  
"No my niece."  
"You have a niece?"  
"Yea she my older sister Angelique,'s daughter Angie."  
"How old's your niece?"  
"She's five years old in two weeks."  
"Cool." She said as they arrived at Mr. Medina's classroom.   
"Here we are." He said stepping out of the way letting her go in.  
"Thanks." She said and sat down, Tristin followed suit and sat next to her.  
At that moment Paris, Louise and Madeline walked in and Paris noticed Tristin sitting there talking to Rory. Paris walked over to them while Madeline and Louise were discussing something like makeup.  
"Hey Tristin." Paris said.  
"Hi Paris how's life?"  
"Good. I got class president."  
"Great for you."  
"Yea Rory got vice prez."  
"She didn't tell me that."  
"I didn't? I thought I did. Funny." Rory said.  
"Yea funny, funny girl."  
"I like to think that even if you don't."  
"Good morning class." Mr. Medina said as he walked into the room as the bell rang and they took their seats.  
"Look Louise. Look." Madeline said as she gestured towards Tristin and Rory who seemed to be engrossed in conversation.  
"Well, well, well don't they look cosy." Louise sneered.  


After class "So What do you have next....Mary?"  
"Bio and it's Rory listen Rroorryy repeat after me Rory"  
"Mary." He smirked  
"I'm sorry I don't know any Mary's but my name's Rory and I've got to go buh bye."  
"Wait Rory I'm sorry."  
"Fine but only if you don't call me Mary again. So what do you have next?"  
"Bio too."  
Coincidentialy Rory and Tristin had three out of four classes together  
(For anyone who doesn't get why they only have 4 classes they have 4 classes a simester and 8 a year and at my school you need between 18 and 24 senoir high credits(grades 10-12) to graduate from high school) 


	4. author's note

author's note i reposted my entire story so i could make a few small changes I also added a new chapter 


	5. Movies and invitations

GILMORE GIRLS 4

A.N.Hi I know that it's been a long time. I haven't forgotten about the fic but I went away and my computer crashed The new character is coming soon and to the reviewer who said that the colour is spelled color it is spelled colour where I live, In canada.

Two days later (Friday) At school. "Hey Rory." Tristin said as Rory got off her bus he had waited for her there the last two days. They had become good friends after he got back from military school and his attitude had improved since he came home and his old friends didn't want to have anything to do with him because he wasn't the old bad boy they knew. "Hey Tristin."  
"So what are you doing thes weekend?" He asked innocently"  
"Well I've got this nessecary dinner with my grandparents like every Friday and then I've got to study for the Biology test and on Saturday night I was thinking of doing a movie night. Wanna come?"  
"Sure what movie?"   
"I don't know my mother will come up with a theme our last one was movies with Julia Roberts and a wedding."  
"That must have been one long movie night."  
"Yep. So Saturday?"  
"What time?"  
"About five so you can have _some_ input into the movie and snack selection."  
"Okay. One question why is it nessecary to go to your grandparent's house every Friday?"  
"It's embarassing and no one at Chilton knows."  
"Come on I won't tell anyone I promise." he said and pouted and flashed his baby blues.  
"Okay, but no one canever know. Cross your heart."  
"Cross my heart he said with all seriousness.  
"Okay. My mom doesn't have the money to send me to Chilton so she had to go beg her parents for the money and since my grandmother is financially involved in my life she wants to be actively involved in my life."  
"Okay. Interesting arrangement."  
"Yep. So new subject."  
"Okay. What book are you reading."  
"I'm reading Pride and Prejudice for about the 10th time."  
"Interesting." he said as they walked to class.  
«Fade out» 

Luke's After school "Mommy help me!" Rory said running to Lorelai.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I made a stupid mistake today."  
"What did you do?"  
"He was being so nice, and not himself or at least not the self he was before. I was his first friend when he got here and I invited him and I do like him but he's not the only person I like. Ahhhhhhhhhh!"  
"Rory slow down who did you invite to what?"  
"I invited Tristin."  
"Evil Tristin?" She interrupted.  
"Yep. I invited him to movie night tomorrow!"  
"Well why don't we invite Luke, Jess, Sookie "Thanks Mom. I'll go get coffee." "My favorite daughter." Lorelai said as Rory walked to the counter  
"Luke. Two coffee please."  
"Decaff?" Luke asked.  
"Evil evil man decaff is just wrong. On by the way what are you doing tomorrow night?"  
"Nothing. Why?"  
"Because my mom and I are having a movie event and you and Jess are invited."  
"I might be able to come. I'll ask Jess. JESS he yelled up the stairs."  
"What?" he scowled then smiled as he saw Rory standing there. "Hey." he said to her.  
"Hey... Um me and my mom are having a movie night event and you are invited. Wanna come?"  
"Sure. What time?"  
"Um we'll pick you up before we go get the movies."  
"Okay see ya then." Jess said going upstairs Rory walked back to her mom carrying her coffee.  



End file.
